Amor y tración
by JessyRiddleFriki
Summary: Bertha conoce al apuesto Regulus Black, y cuando él demuestra estar interesado en ella, empiezan una relación. Pero no todo será color de rosa. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo 2.014 "Parejas al Azar" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo 2.014 "Parejas al Azar" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

Pareja: Regulus Black / Bertha Jorkins

Advertencia: esa historia es un What if, en el cual Regulus nunca se alejó del lado de Voldemort y sigue vivo.

* * *

Después de terminar la reunión con el Ministro Fudge, Regulus subió al elevador para volver al atrio del Ministerio. Un piso después, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando entrar a Lucius Malfoy y a una mujer. Conocía al rubio desde sus tiempos de mortífago, y a pesar de que seguían en contacto gracias a su prima Narcissa, ya no se veían tan frecuentemente como antes, cuando el Señor Oscuro aún vivía. Saludó al hombre con un asentimiento de cabeza e ignoró a la mujer, pero ella le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días Señor Black—dijo mirándolo de forma coqueta —. Soy Bertha, del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos.

Regulus se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, y al contrario, reunió toda la educación que su madre le había inculcado y después de un "encantado de conocerla, señorita", le besó la mano. Bertha se sonrojó ante el gesto tan caballeroso y soltó una risita que le crispó los nervios al joven Black.

En cuanto la mujer salió del lugar, despidiéndose de ambos, Lucius Malfoy estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Nuevo ligue?

—Cállate, Lucius— respondió con una mueca de fastidio.

—Eso te pasa por seguir soltero— comentó a la ligera el rubio.

oOoOo

Kreacher acababa de anunciarle la llegada de una visita. Aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado, y necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras, y llegó frente a la chimenea, para encontrarse frente al hombre que creía muerto.

—¡Barty!— exclamó sorprendido, habían sido muy amigos durante su estadía en Hogwarts y enterarse que estaba vivo, era una agradable sorpresa.

Crouch le explicó a su amigo todo lo que había pasado desde su supuesta muerte, el intercambio con su madre, su padre hechizándolo para que no escapara hasta que pudo romper la maldición.

—Pettigrew ha contactado conmigo— soltó después de unos momentos —. Dice que está ayudando al Lord a retomar fuerzas y que necesitará nuestra ayuda.

Regulus se miró instintivamente la marca en el brazo, que desde hace poco había empezado a molestarle, tratando de descifrar que necesitarían hacer ahora para complacer a su señor. Barty le explicó al joven Black que necesitaban información desde el Ministerio, pues el Lord regresaría para terminar lo que había empezado.

—Déjame eso a mí, Barty. Creo poder conseguir algo de información— respondió, pensando en la mujer que había conocido hace poco.

Crouch asintió satisfecho por haber cumplido.

oOoOo

Un par de días más tarde, Regulus estaba visitando nuevamente el Ministerio, pero en vez de ir a la oficina de Fudge, como siempre hacía, subió al elevador y llegó al séptimo nivel, donde se encontraba el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos.

En cuanto llegó, preguntó a uno de los empleados donde se encontraba la mujer que buscaba y, tras indicarle el cubículo, agradeció y avanzó a grandes pasos.

—Buenos días, señorita Jorkins— saludó en cuanto vio a la mujer rebuscando en los papeles de su escritorio.

Bertha se sobresaltó al oír la voz del hombre, pero se recompuso rápidamente, pasó una mano por su cabello tratando de arreglarlo y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle Señor Black?— preguntó.

—Me estaba cuestionando si quisiera ir a tomar una bebida conmigo esta noche — respondió.

La mujer abrió la boca sorprendida y tartamudeó una respuesta.

—P-por supuesto, S-señor Black.

El hombre le guiñó el ojo, y después salió rumbo al número doce de Grimmauld Place. Eso había sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, ahora solo quedaba intentar convencer a la chica para que dijera todo lo que supiera sobre su lugar de trabajo. No sería difícil.

oOoOo

Regulus se había equivocado. No era tan fácil sacarle información a ella, pues a pesar de que siempre se la pasaba hablando de su trabajo, nunca hablaba de cosas relevantes. Cuando se acercaba demasiado a un tema del que no tenía permitido hablar, se excusaba con una patética frase.

—Lo siento cariño, pero esta es información clasificada— decía y a Regulus le invadían unas ganas inmensas de ahorcarla, pero aún no podía, por desgracia necesitaba llevar información al Señor Tenebroso si no quería recibir la maldición cruciatus.

Hasta que un día, después de una cita asquerosamente romántica y un par de copas, Regulus logró soltarle la lengua a la mujer.

—No debería decirte eso, pero vamos a ser anfitriones de dos importantes eventos internacionales—logró decir ella pese a su embriaguez.

Los ojos del joven Black brillaron de emoción. Esa era la clase de información que podría necesitar el Lord, y él sería el que se la proporcionaría. Ya imaginaba el prestigio que alcanzaría a ojos de los demás mortífagos. Pero tendría que asegurarse antes de actuar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bertha despertó, Regulus estaba recostado en la cama a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

—Cuéntame de esos eventos _cariño._

oOoOo

Tras clasificar la información de Bertha como importante para los planes del Lord, y averiguar a través de Pettigrew que se encontraba en Albania, Regulus convenció a su "novia" de ir a unas lindas vacaciones. Por supuesto que la mujer aceptó enseguida, sin siquiera imaginar que nunca volvería a su país.

—¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo por el bosque?— preguntó Regulus.

—Eso sería tan romántico— dijo Bertha con voz soñadora. Dejó la maleta sobre la cama y decidió terminar de desempacar al regresar del paseo.

Regulus le tomó el brazo, y se encaminó con ella hacia el bosque. En uno de los árboles, Pettigrew los estaba esperando. Regulus asintió con la cabeza, y el hombrecillo caminó frente a ellos mostrándole el camino.

Bertha abrió la boca sorprendida al reconocer al hombre, y miró a su novio tratando de obtener una explicación. Pero se quedó congelada al ver la mueca de desprecio que le devolvió el hombre. Presintió que algo iba mal e intentó zafarse, pero Regulus apretó su agarre y la llevó arrastrando hasta Voldemort.

Había sido una tonta por confiar en él, pero era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, miró por última vez a Regulus y se rindió.

* * *

Nota:

Eso es lo que salió con esa pareja.. obviamente es un amor unilateral, y Regulus se aprovechó de eso para conseguir lo que quería :(


End file.
